This invention is related to tab printing, and more particularly for providing tab printing capability for both UNIX and Apple® computer platforms by utilizing a platform-compatible text file in a print language format that allows an intermediary print controller to output an associated image file to facilitate the output of tab documents by a peripheral output device.
Rapid technological advances in features addressing various document output formats provided by network peripheral devices is outpacing the operability with many of the mainstream computer platforms. New peripheral engines now provide the capability of printing on tab paper, thus interspersing the various tabbed documents throughout a document compilation as the compilation is being printed. Computer platforms based upon the Windows® operating system by Microsoft Corporation can use the functionality incorporated through the Windows printer driver. However, users of a UNIX or an Apple® platform do not have a mechanism by which to use this enhanced feature of the peripheral engine.
What is needed is a way for both UNIX and Apple clients to utilize the functionality provided for managing tab text.